Chica
' chica 231.jpg chica 998.jpg|Foto de Jumpsacare de Chica chica 221.jpg Chica' é uma dos quarto principais antagonistas do jogo Five Nights at Freddy's. Ela é um robô que alegra as crianças durante o dia naPizzaria Freddy Fazbear, junto com Freddy Fazbear e Bonnie. Ela é a segunda voz da banda. Durante a noite, igual aos outrosanimatrônicos, ela irá tentar colocar qualquer humano ou endoesqueleto em um traje de animatrônico. Aparência Chica é uma animatrônica amarela brilhante de cabeça esférica, bico laranja, olhos de cor magenta e sobrancelhas pretas. Ela usa um babador escrito "LET'S EAT" (vamos comer) em letras amarelas contornadas de roxo. O babador é salpicado de triângulos tricolores em padrões de três, e que parecem ser pequenas fatias de pizza estilizados. No Palco, ela carrega um cupcake rosa com grandes olhos. Assim como os outros animatrônicos, ela não tem dentição na parte superior de sua mandíbula e possui dentes na parte inferior. Os dentes de seu endoesqueleto podem ser vistos na parte de trás de sua boca, embora eles apenas sejam claramente visíveis em certas câmeras e ângulos. Localização Assim como Bonnie e Freddy, Chica começa a noite no Palco. Quando ela deixa o Palco, poderá ir para a Cozinha, Banheiros, Área de Refeições e Corredor Leste. Seus movimentos são um pouco aleatórios, mas ela sempre irá se aproximar do jogador pela ala direita. O jogador pode ativar as Luzes do Corredor para checar se ela está na janela. Assim como acontece com Bonnie, quanto mais Chica estiver perto, mais demente sua aparência irá se tornar. Sua mandíbula fica mais aberta e ela começa a se contorcer. Ela também pode sofrer espasmos enquanto estiver na câmera mais perto do jogador, embora isso ocorra mais na quarta, quinta e na desbloqueável sexta noites, e de acordo com a dificuldade escolhida pelo jogador na Custom Night, ela também poderá se contorcer. Ela também é o único animatrônico que irá andar pela Cozinha nas duas primeiras noites. Panelas batendo e pratos quebrando podem ser ouvidos enquanto ela passa por lá. Chica geralmente irá olhar para a câmera do jogador. Ao contrário de Bonnie, Chica aparecerá na porta com menos frequência, e irá permanecer lá por um bom tempo, roubando a energia do jogador, enquanto Bonnie aparece com frequência mas sai rapidamente. Assim como os outros, ela ficará mais agressiva ao passar das noites, com a quantidade de tempo que o jogador tem para fechar a porta antes que ela entre diminuindo. Se o jogador não verificar a janela enquanto ela estiver lá, deixar a porta aberta e for verificar o Monitor, ela entrará no Escritório. Depois que ela entra, os botões do lado direito do jogador irão parar de funcionar. Chica provocará barulho quando estiver dentro do Escritório, assim como Bonnie faz, esperando o jogador abaixar o Monitor. Durante essa fase, ela irá atacar o jogador assim que ele abaixar o Monitor. A única forma de sobreviver a esse caso, é evitando baixá-lo e esperando dar 6:00 da manhã, embora Chica possa abaixá-lo manualmente e atacar o jogador. Ao contrário de Bonnie, que pode se teletransportar em torno da pizzaria, Chica só irá se mover para salas adjacentes. Isso é notável enquanto Cheat Mode está habilitado na versão Android. CURIOSIDADES * Chica é muitas vezes o segundo animatrônico a ficar ativo, atrás apenas de Bonnie, mas nas últimas noites, ela pode ser o primeiro animatrônico a se mover. * Chica é o segundo animatrônico menos ativo durante as primeiras noites. * Chica tem uma segunda dentição atrás de sua boca. Enquanto esses provavelmente pertençam ao seu endoesqueleto, alguns acreditam que seja uma dentição humana, especialmente do Cara do Telefone, embora cada animatrônico tenha sua própria dentição no endoesqueleto. * Existe um glitch que atrasa o Game Over quando Chica ataca. Se o jogador levantar e abaixar o Monitor várias vezes rapidamente, o jumpscare de Chica irá se repetir por um período de tempo, e se o jogador estiver perto das 6:00 da manhã, poderá passar para a próxima noite. Veja o glitch nesse vídeo. Esse glitch também funciona com Bonnie. Aparência * Chica provavelmente foi inspirada em Helen Henny, um dos amigos de Chuck E.'s, do restaurante''Chuck E. Cheese's''. Ambas foram baseadas em galinhas e são segunda voz de suas bandas. * Chica pode ter sido inspirada também em Birdie the Early Bird, uma dos três personagens originais da McDonaldLand. * Chica é o único animatrônico sem orelhas. * O traje de Chica é o único que possui palavras. * Chica é o único animatrônico cuja mandíbula não está separada de sua cabeça, devido ao design de sua boca. * Chica é vista sem olhos em apenas uma ocasião: quando ela e Freddy estão sozinhos no palco. Além disso, Chica é vista com ambos os olhos ausentes em algumas cenas do segundo jogo. * Chica é confundida por muitos com um pato, embora ela seja uma galinha. Isso provavelmente se deve pelo fato de sua cor ser amarela, ao invés da cor branca das galinhas popularmente conhecidas, e também pelo seu bico se assemelhar ao bico de um pato. Após examinar bem seus pés e analisar o nome, é comprovado que ela é uma galinha. Chica também foi confirmada galinha pelo Scott Cawthon, em uma discussão sobre as mecânicas do jogo encontrada aqui. * Chica é o único animatrônico a ter uma cabeça em forma esférica, excluindo o bico. * Chica, assim como um pássaro, não teria dentes na realidade. No entanto, ela tem uma fileira de dentes na parte inferior de seu bico. Nome * Seu nome real é Chica, the Chicken, traduzido no português como Chica, a Galinha. Muitos acreditam que o nome de Chica pode ter sido utilizado como uma brincadeira com a palavra "chica", do espanhol "menina", já que a personagem é feminina também. * O nome de Chica pode ter sido inspirado na personagem que leva o nome do programa de The Chica Show. * "Chica" se assemelha a "Chicken", assim como "Bonnie" se assemelha a "Bunny" e "Foxy" se assemelha a "Fox", nomes de animais em inglês. * Chica é a única animatrônica referida como fêmea. Freddy, Bonnie e Foxy são referidos como machos. Áudio * Chica e Bonnie fazem um estranho barulho enquanto estão perto do jogador, semelhante ao ruído de um humano. Existem muitas teorias que falam sobre a possibilidade de um humano estar dentro do animatrônico, especialmente do Cara do Telefone ou das crianças do incidente. No entanto, o som pode estar vindo de uma caixa de voz artificial (um dispositivo que os animatrônicos usam para cantar) com defeito, já que eles parecem não ter sido reparados em mais de 20 anos. * Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, Chica olha pro jogador através da janela, ao invés de olhar pela porta. * Os sons de Chica passando pela Cozinha pode ser ouvido mesmo que o jogador não esteja olhando a câmera da Cozinha. Alucinações * Chica é uma dos dois animatrônicos que não aparecem nas alucinações, sendo Foxy o outro. Trailer * No trailer, durante a apresentação da banda dos animatrônicos, a segunda dentição de Chica pode ser vista quando ela levanta a cabeça. Pelúcias * Chica tem uma versão de pelúcia, onde está segurando seu cupcake com olhos. * As pelúcias de Chica e Toy Chica estão segurando o cupcake na mão direita. No entanto, as duas Chicas seguram o cupcake na mão esquerda.